Texas County, Missouri
Texas County is a county located in the southern portion of the U.S. state of Missouri. As of the 2010 census, the population was 26,008. Its county seat is Houston. The county was organized in 1843 as Ashley County, changing its name in 1845 to Texas, after the Republic of Texas. The 2010 U.S. Census indicates that it is the center of population for the United States. History Texas County was originally created in 1843 and named for William H. Ashley, the first lieutenant governor of Missouri. It was later organized on February 14, 1845, when it was also renamed for the Republic of Texas. A seat of justice for the county was laid out in 1846 near the center of the county on Brushy Creek and named Houston for the first president of the Texas Republic. The present Texas County Courthouse, built in 1932, is the county's sixth. It was remodeled in 1977 and again in 2007. Rugged hills, springs, creeks, rivers and caves abound in Texas County. The Native Americans were here in 1826. There have been many mounds found in the county as proof of Native Americans inhabitants. Native American paintings remain upon various bluffs over ancient campsites. The area was part of the 1808 Osage Native American land cession. Pioneers came to Texas County in the 1820s from Virginia, Kentucky, Tennessee and the Carolinas and set up sawmills along the Big Piney River. With plenty of water and among the pine timber, pioneers made a nice income rafting the timber down the Piney River toward St. Louis. Some in the north and northwest part of the county is now part of the Mark Twain National Forest, along with several acres in the southeast part of the county being part of the Ozark National Scenic Riverways Park. They homesteaded the fertile valleys and soon log cabins dotted various parts of the country. Small family farms are still a major part of the landscape of the county. The population of the first Federal Census of Texas County in 1850 was 2,312 citizens. The American Civil War period was a time of turmoil in Texas County. The populace was predominantly Southern. The courthouse was occupied during the war by the Union Army as headquarters. Houston was an important place on the route from federal headquarters in Springfield to headquarters in Rolla. Some skirmishes were fought here. Confederate soldiers stormed the town, burning every building. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. It is the largest county in Missouri by area. Adjacent counties *Pulaski County (north) *Phelps County (north) *Dent County (northeast) *Shannon County (east) *Howell County (south) *Douglas County (southwest) *Wright County (west) *Laclede County (northwest) Major highways * U.S. Route 60 * U.S. Route 63 * Route 17 * Route 32 * Route 38 * Route 137 National protected areas * Mark Twain National Forest (part) * Ozark National Scenic Riverways (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 23,003 people, 9,378 households, and 6,647 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 9,378 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.47% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.96% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.19% from other races, and 1.81% from two or more races. Approximately 0.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,378 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 24.90% from 25 to 44, 25.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 93.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,260, and the median income for a family was $34,503. Males had a median income of $25,071 versus $17,126 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,568. About 16.50% of families and 21.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.10% of those under age 18 and 17.20% of those age 65 or over. Religion According to the Association of Religion Data Archives County Membership Report (2000), Texas County is a part of the Bible Belt with evangelical Protestantism being the majority religion. The most predominant denominations among residents in Texas County who adhere to a religion are Southern Baptists (77.46%), Christian Churches & Churches of Christ (20.65%), and National Association of Free Will Baptists (12.92%). Politics Local The Republican Party mostly controls politics at the local level in Texas County. Republicans hold all but six of the elected positions in the county. State Texas County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, both of which are held by Republicans. * District 144 – Currently represented by Tony Dugger (R-Hartville) and consists of some of the eastern portions of the county. * District 147 – Currently represented by Don Wells (R-Cabool) and consists of most of the entire county, including Cabool, Houston, Licking, Raymondville, and Summersville. All of Texas County is a part of Missouri's 33rd District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by State Senator Chuck Purgason (R-Caulfield). In 2008, Purgason defeated Demorat Eric Reeve 67.31–32.69 percent in the district. The 33rd Senatorial District consists of Camden, Howell, Laclede, Oregon, Shannon, Texas, and Wright counties. Federal Texas County is included in Missouri’s 8th Congressional District and is currently represented by Jason T. Smith (R-Salem) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Smith won a special election on Tuesday, June 4, 2013, to finish out the remaining term of U.S. Representative Jo Ann Emerson (R-Cape Girardeau). Emerson announced her resignation a month after being reelected with over 70 percent of the vote in the district. She resigned to become CEO of the National Rural Electric Cooperative. Political Culture At the presidential level, Texas County is Republican-leaning. George W. Bush carried Texas County by two-to-one margins in 2000 and 2004. Bill Clinton was the last Democratic presidential nominee to carry Texas County in 1992, and like many of the rural counties throughout Missouri, Texas County strongly favored John McCain over Barack Obama in 2008. Like most rural areas throughout Southeast Missouri, voters in Texas County generally adhere to socially and culturally conservative principles which tend to influence their Republican leanings. In 2004, Missourians voted on a constitutional amendment to define marriage as the union between a man and a woman—it overwhelmingly passed Texas County with 85.63 percent of the vote. The initiative passed the state with 71 percent of support from voters as Missouri became the first state to ban same-sex marriage. In 2006, Missourians voted on a constitutional amendment to fund and legalize embryonic stem cell research in the state—it failed in Texas County with 61.13 percent voting against the measure. The initiative narrowly passed the state with 51 percent of support from voters as Missouri became one of the first states in the nation to approve embryonic stem cell research. Despite Texas County's longstanding tradition of supporting socially conservative platforms, voters in the county have a penchant for advancing populist causes like increasing the minimum wage. In 2006, Missourians voted on a proposition (Proposition B) to increase the minimum wage in the state to $6.50 an hour—it passed Texas County with 72.03 percent of the vote. The proposition strongly passed every single county in Missouri with 78.99 percent voting in favor as the minimum wage was increased to $6.50 an hour in the state. During the same election, voters in five other states also strongly approved increases in the minimum wage. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) In the 2008 Missouri Presidential Preference Primary, voters in Texas County from both political parties supported candidates who finished in second place in the state at large and nationally. *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 1,858, than any candidate from either party in Texas County during the 2008 Missouri Presidential Preference Primary. Education Of adults 25 years of age and older in Texas County, 71.4% possesses a high school diploma or higher while 10.8% hold a bachelor's degree or higher as their highest educational attainment. Public schools * Cabool R-IV School District – Cabool ** Cabool Elementary School (PK–4) ** Cabool Middle School (5–8) ** Cabool High School (9–12) * Houston R-I School District – Houston ** Houston Elementary School (PK–5) ** Houston Middle School (6–8) ** Houston High School (9–12) * Licking R-VIII School District – Licking ** Licking Elementary School (PK–6) ** Licking High School (7–12) * Plato R-V School District – Plato ** Plato Elementary School (PK–5) ** Plato High School (6–12) * Raymondville R-VII School District – Raymondville ** Raymondville Elementary School (PK–8) * Success R-VI School District – Success ** Success Elementary School (K–8) * Summersville R-II School District – Summersville ** Summersville Elementary School (K–6) ** Summersville High School (7–12) Private schools * Wellspring Christian School – Houston – (5–8) – Non-denominational Christian Alternative and vocational schools * Exceptional Child Cooperative – Houston – (K–12) – Special Education * Gentry Residential Treatment Facility – Cabool (6–12) – Alternative Communities *Bendavis *Bucyrus *Cabool *Clara *Elk Creek *Ellis Prairie *Eunice *Hartshorn *Houston (county seat) *Huggins *Kimble *Licking *Maples *Mountain Grove *Plato *Raymondville *Roby *Sherrill *Simmons *Solo *Success *Summersville *Tyrone *Upton *Yukon See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Texas County, Missouri References Further reading * History of Laclede, Camden, Dallas, Webster, Wright, Texas, Pulaski, Phelps, and Dent counties, Missouri (1889) full text External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Texas County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Texas County, Missouri Category:1845 establishments in Missouri Category:Settlements established in 1845